Bonding Gone Wrong
by lizriley
Summary: Carlisle plans to spend the day with his sons. But things don't go according to plan. Warning: spanking
1. Excursions

**A/N: **Okay here's another Twilight story, it's set in the Littlest Cullen world. I had some requests for another story that had Cade Cullen in it, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I'm also working on a story that centers around Cade's origins, hopefully I'll get that done soon.

*** Thanks to everyone who's takes the time to review, I really appreciate it.***

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains foul language and the spanking of vampire teenagers and a vampire child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bonding Gone Wrong**

**Part 1: Excursions**

Carlisle was excited; he was excited to spend the day with his sons. Esme had arranged a day out with the girls and her only. So naturally he'd arranged a day out with the boys. While his wife and daughters enjoyed a day of pampering his sons and he would be taking in a ball game. It was one of the rare times he actually got to spend time with all four of his sons. Usually it was one or two but rarely was it all four. He was looking forward to it.

"You seem happy," said Esme as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I am," said Carlisle as he returned the hug.

"Looking forward to today?" asked Esme knowingly.

"Yes," answered Carlisle.

"Me too. I can't wait to spend the day with Alice and Rosalie. Don't get me wrong I love the boys but it's nice to do something with the girls. It's not often enough that we do this and I'm looking forward to it as much as you," said Esme.

"I know what you mean. I love spending time with the girls but it's great to be able to spend the day with the boys," said Carlisle.

"Baseball the all American pastime, so cliché darling," said Esme smiling.

"A girls day at the spa, how original love," laughed Carlisle just as loud arguing could be heard from upstairs.

"Look pipsqueak your not wearing my jersey get your own and get the hell out of my room," Emmett could be heard yelling upstairs.

"Like I'd wear that piece of crap you call a jersey, it's probably older than Jasper," Cade retorted from upstairs.

"Hey, leave me out of it," Jasper responded.

"It's not like it'd fit you anyway Cade unless you're wearing a dress," Edward could be heard saying.

"Shut up," was Cade's reply.

"Cade, dad's gonna buy you a jersey at the stadium," said Alice from the kitchen.

"Hey if he gets a new one I want one too," complained Emmett.

"You were saying darling," smiled Esme as her children continued to argue.

"Gross, scar me for life why don't you," said Cade as he came the down the stairs just as his parents started kissing.

"I thought Rosalie and Emmett did that already," laughed Edward as he descended the stairs behind Cade.

"Nah they gave me nightmares," said Cade.

"Very funny midget," said Emmett as joined Cade and Edward on the couch.

"Enough boys," said Carlisle putting a stop to the bantering before it got out of hand which it tended to do.

"Let's go let's go let's go," ranted Alice as she rushed into the family room followed by Rosalie.

"Have fun boys," said Esme as Rosalie grabbed her by the hand and then proceeded to lead her out the front door.

"You girls enjoy yourself," said Carlisle smiling as he watched his daughters practically drag Esme out of the house.

"So, are we ready or what?" asked Emmett.

"Just about," said Edward just as Jasper came down and joined them.

"Now were ready," said Carlisle as he looked at his sons. Each one of them with the exception of Cade was wearing the jersey they usually wore for their own baseball games. Cade did have one but for some reason when they played, he usually wore a regular t-shirt. Alice had outfitted him with the proper attire from the beginning but he never wore it.

"Are you going to get him one at the stadium?" asked Edward having heard his thoughts as his brothers walked out of the house.

"Should I? He never wears the one's Alice got him," said Carlisle.

"That's…well…don't tell Alice okay," said Edward quietly so they wouldn't be overheard.

Carlisle slowly nodded at Edward.

"He doesn't wear the one's Alice got him because he doesn't like them. He'd rather pick his own and doesn't think its fair that she picked them," said Edward quietly.

"I see. Then I suppose I should let him pick one at the game," said Carlisle smiling.

"Yeah, I think he'd love that," said Edward with an odd look.

Carlisle saw the look Edward gave when he said that and realized that maybe all his sons would like a new jersey.

"It's kind of you know tradition…fathers and sons…games and well dads buying stuff at the games…it's stupid," said Edward embarrassed as he affirmed his dads thoughts.

"It's not Edward and your right it is tradition," said Carlisle smiling. It'd be his pleasure to give his sons and himself a traditional father-son outing.

Edward smiled as he rushed out and joined his brothers.

Picking up the tickets on top of the fireplace Carlisle walked out to join his waiting sons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_...tell me what you think…review…_


	2. Car Ride

**A/N: **Okay here's another Twilight story, it's set in the Littlest Cullen world. I had some requests for another story that had Cade Cullen in it, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I'm also working on a story that centers around Cade's origins, hopefully I'll get that done soon.

*** Thanks to everyone who's takes the time to review, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of vampire teenagers and child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not What He Expected **

**Part 2: Car Ride**

"Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowds, buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks, I don't care if I ever get back for it's root, root, root for the home team if they don't win it's a shame for it's one, two, three, strikes your out at the old ball game," sang Cade and Edward loudly.

"Shut up already," complained Emmett.

"Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowds, buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks, I don't care if I ever get back for it's root, root, root for the home team if they don't win it's a shame for it's one, two, three, strikes your out at the old ball game," Cade and Edward continued to sing despite Emmett's protest.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," Emmett started singing loudly.

"Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowds, buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, that's the stupidest song ever."

"Boys, don't start," said Carlisle. Ever since getting in the car the singing had began. First Cade had started humming the song then Edward had put the words in and it wasn't long before they were both singing. They'd already done at least three renditions of it. It didn't seem to bother Jasper but Emmett was about ready to kill one of them.

"It's not stupid just cause you don't know it," complained Cade.

"Cade," warned Carlisle as he made eye contact with him in the rearview mirror.

"Fine," pouted Cade as he slumped down in his seat. He felt Edward nudge him as he looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light what so proudly we hail…" started Cade only to be stopped by Emmett.

"Shut up," screamed Emmett as he reached over across Edward and punched Cade.

"Oww, dad Emmett hit me," whined Cade.

"He won't shut up," said Emmett.

"Cade stop singing, Emmett don't hit your brother," said Carlisle as he turned to quickly look at his sons.

"But dad I need to practice the songs for the game," complained Cade.

"Cade," said Carlisle.

"It's not fair just cause Emmett's stupid and doesn't know the words to the songs it doesn't mean I can't sing them. Hey Emmett can you spell b-a-s-e-b-a-l-l?" taunted Cade.

Carlisle looked back just as Emmett reached across once more and started punching Cade.

"Stop it! Boys! Don't make me turn this car around!" exclaimed Carlisle fed up with the bickering. Driving to the game had been his idea, he wanted the whole experience. Oh he had the whole experience now he thought.

"Oww….stop it dumb ass…" yelled Cade.

"Dammit Emmett that's my leg," screamed Edward.

"Who's singing now you little shit," said Emmett as he continued to punch Cade.

"Dad!" yelled Cade.

"Get off Emmett," yelled Edward.

"Don't think I didn't see you egging him on Eddie," yelled Emmett as he punched both Cade and Edward.

"Emmett," yelled Edward as Emmett continued to punch him.

"Dad, he won't stop," yelled Cade.

"I'm not going to," yelled Emmett.

"I said enough," yelled Carlisle as he turned once more to look at his sons.

"Dad watch out…" yelled Jasper as he made a grab for the steering-wheel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_I apologize if I got any of the lyrics wrong…_

_...tell me what you think…review…_


	3. Jerseys and Revelations

**A/N: **This part is mostly like an interlude between the action in the second part and the action in the fourth part. I hope it explains what happened as a result of the car ride. Also, a little bonding before the naughtiness that makes the bonding go wrong. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bonding Gone Wrong**

**Part 3: Jerseys and Revelations**

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

Finally, thought Carlisle as he saw the stadium come into view.

"Remember what I said," warned Carlisle as they pulled into the stadium parking.

"Yes sir," was murmured throughout the car.

After swerving to avoid the medium he'd pulled the car over. He then had pulled Emmett, Edward and Cade out of the back seat. He'd then rearranged the sitting arrangements. Jasper who'd been up front with him had taken over the driving. Edward had then joined Jasper upfront. Cade and Emmett had then returned to the backseat but he sat between them. The rest of the drive had been peaceful, no thanks to the lecture and threat of more serious consequences he'd warned about. Carlisle sighed, he wasn't about to let this day be ruined.

"Dad," said Cade quietly.

"What is it Cade?" asked Carlisle as Jasper parked the car.

"Are you still going to get me a jersey?" asked Cade.

"Yes, I'm still going to get you a jersey but I expect you and your brothers to behave understand?" said Carlisle as he looked at all his sons.

"Yes," was the response echoed as they got out of the car.

"Wow it's huge!" exclaimed Cade as he looked over at the stadium. Cade's enthusiasm seemed to lighten the mood as the boys took turns telling of what stadium they thought was the biggest.

Carlisle walked behind his sons as they continued there discussion. He watched the other families as they too made there way to the gates. He smiled as he heard a boy questioning his father about baseball and how it was played. He was so caught up in his observations that he failed to notice his sons waiting for him to catch up to them. It wasn't until Cade put his hand in his that he looked over at them. He smiled at them as they continued walking next to him.

"Dad, did you ever go to a game with your dad?" asked Cade.

"No, I didn't," said Carlisle as he looked down at his son.

"Why?" Cade asked surprised.

"Cause baseball didn't exist in the time of the dinosaurs," said Emmett laughing.

A couple of people who were walking by them overheard Emmett's comment and started laughing.

"Emmett," said Carlisle smiling.

"Look dad there's the team store," said Cade as he pointed to their right and started pulling Carlisle that way.

"Cade, we need to go in first then we go to the store," said Carlisle.

"But its right there," said Cade pointing once again.

"Yes, but we need to go inside the stadium first. The entrance to the store is on the inside of the stadium," explained Carlisle.

"Oh okay, let's go," said Cade as he pulled Carlisle once again.

Once inside the stadium they all headed over to the team store.

"Hey Cade I found the perfect one for you," said Emmett while holding up a pink child size jersey.

"Moron," said Cade.

"Oh look better yet here's…" started Emmett as he continued to search the girl's section only to be cut-off by Carlisle.

"It's not too late for us to go home," stated Carlisle as he looked at Emmett.

"Sorry," said Emmett as he walked over to join Edward and Jasper.

"All right Cade, see anything you like?" asked Carlisle as he joined his son in the boy's section.

"I'm looking," said Cade as he browsed the racks of jerseys.

"Okay take your time," said Carlisle smiling as he walked over to browse the men's section. He wanted Cade to like what he picked out so he'd wear it unlike the one's Alice had gotten him.

"I picked the one I want," said Emmett as he held up a jersey. He then walked over to Jasper and offered his expertise on what he should choose.

"I think I found one dad," said Edward as he joined Carlisle.

"That's good son," said Carlisle as he searched for his own.

"That's one cool," said Emmett having joined Carlisle and Edward.

"I prefer this one," said Carlisle as he pulled one of the racks.

"Kind of old fashioned don't you think? I don't think they actually use pinstripes anymore," said Edward.

"Eddie you're forgetting were talking about the ancient one here he's bond to pick something from the olden days," laughed Emmett.

Carlisle ignored the jab at his age as he walked over to Jasper.

"Find something you like?" asked Carlisle.

"No, not yet," said Jasper as he looked at the jersey in Carlisle's hand.

"All right I'm going to check on Cade," said Carlisle.

Carlisle walked to the other side of the store where the children's section was. He found Cade easily he was literally in the same place he'd left him a few minutes ago.

"It's too hard. I can't decide. There's so many," complained Cade.

Carlisle smiled. Yes, one could get overwhelmed in here he thought.

"Is that what your getting?" asked Cade as he eyed the jersey in Carlisle's hand.

"Yes, I know it's old-fashioned but I like it," said Carlisle.

"Is it okay if….ummm…I," stammered Cade.

"What is it son?" asked Carlisle. What ever was the matter he wondered.

"Hey, Cade look it's just like dads. Isn't it nice? It's in your size too," said Edward as he joined his brother and father brandishing a child size version of Carlisle's choice.

Carlisle looked at Edward and saw the knowing look on his face and realized what was going on.

"Is that the one you want Cade?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, its okay isn't it? I mean it's like yours, if you want I can get a different one," said Cade carefully.

"No, it's perfectly alright," said Carlisle as he took Edward's offering and offered it to Cade.

"Cool, I'm gonna see how it looks," said Cade as he ran off towards the mirrors.

"He was embarrassed to tell you he wanted one like yours. Especially since he wanted it because it's the one you choose." explained Edward quietly so that only Carlisle heard him.

"Really?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, he wants to do everything you do. Jasper on the other hand thinks you're the best thing that ever happened to him and hopes to one day be just like you," explained Edward quietly as he gestured behind Carlisle.

Carlisle turned at Edwards's gesture and saw Jasper trying on the exact jersey that he'd chosen. Next to him was Cade offering his advice as he held on tightly to his mini-version. If he could he would be teary-eyed by know. He'd never realized his children looked up to him like that.

"Of course we do. You're the best dad and we love you," said Edward as he joined his brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next part is done but I'm not happy with it so I'm tweaking it. I hope to have it up very soon. Here's a preview:_

"_**We are leaving," stated Carlisle quietly.**_

"_**Why?" whined Emmett. **_

"_**I don't think I need to explain why do I?" asked Carlisle angrily as he looked at Cade. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. A Little Cullen Help

**A/N: **Okay here's the next part. I finally decided to leave it alone since I kept changing it around. I really hope I got all the baseball lingo right, if I didn't I apologize. There's a part when it jumps back and forth from Cade's POV to Carlisle's POV, I hope it's not confusing for anyone. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

*****This story is pre-Bella*** **so she won't be in it. I plan on making another story with Cade that will have Bella in it but for know she's not around. (sorry)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bonding Gone Wrong**

**Part 4: A Little Cullen Help**

**An Hour Later:**

"Man this sucks," said Emmett as he watched the opposing team hit yet another homerun.

"No, they suck," said Edward agreeing.

"Boys, that's not nice," said Carlisle.

"You got some fine boys," said the older man sitting two seats over from Carlisle.

"Thank You," said Carlisle as he turned towards the older man.

Emmett watched as Carlisle and the older man started talking and knew this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Cade, how about you help out a little?" said Emmett quietly so he wasn't overheard by Carlisle. He wasn't worried about the humans overhearing him.

"What do you mean?" asked Cade quietly leaning over Jasper to look at Emmett.

"It should be fun," said Edward already knowing what Emmett was going to say.

"What should be fun?" asked Jasper.

"Well I thought little bro here could use his you know what to help our team out," said Emmett as he gestured towards the field.

"Edward's right it should be fun," said Jasper smiling.

"I don't know Emmett, dad warned me about misusing my power," said Cade.

"He's not going to know. He's to busy talking to the old dude," said Emmett.

"You can make it look like an error or something," said Edward.

"Something that's not too farfetched," said Jasper as he sent some waves of confidence over to Cade.

Cade looked at his brothers. It would be fun but he'd be disobeying Carlisle. But the team could use the help. Besides Carlisle was busy talking to that old dude and it's not like it'd affect the standings or anything.

"All right," said Cade as his brothers smiled and settled in for the show.

Cade waited until their team was up to bat. The first batter who was 0 for 2 stepped in, he popped up towards the shortstop, but he was ready. It was an easy out except for the fact that the shortstop missed, the ball dropped behind him. By the time the inning was over their team was down by one instead of six. He couldn't very well give them the lead yet, he needed to space it out.

Carlisle who'd been talking to John about regulations, trading and player reports stopped to look over when he heard Emmett laugh loudly. His sons seemed to be enjoying themselves he thought. He needed to cut John off so he could rejoin his sons.

Cade continued to mess with the game. When the opposing teams' second batter of the inning hammered a ball towards left field, the left fielder managed to catch what should have been a homerun.

Carlisle had finally managed to shake off John when he'd gone to replenish is beer. Once John had left, Carlisle had returned his attention back to his sons and the game.

Wow, the game was getting good thought Carlisle.

Earlier there team had been down by six and now they were down by one. As it stood now there was one out and runners at first and second. The hometown favorite was due up, he was hitting .350 this month. So he was most definitely a threat to the opposing team thought Carlisle. It looked like they thought so as well, they walked him loading the bases for the pitcher. The pitcher had a batting average of .100, so he wasn't a real threat.

Carlisle watched as the pitcher made contact and the ball flew towards center field. That's an out; it doesn't have enough to go out he thought. But the ball went over the center field wall for a grand-slam.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Carlisle scowled, if he hadn't been watching the ball as it sailed across the sky he would've of missed it. But he clearly saw the ball losing altitude and about to fall right into the waiting glove of the center fielder when suddenly it jerked and flew over the wall. He knew exactly what that meant. He turned to look at his sons and sure enough they were high-fiving Cade.

"We are leaving," stated Carlisle quietly.

"Why?" whined Emmett.

"I don't think I need to explain why do I?" asked Carlisle angrily as he looked at Cade.

"But…" started Edward only to be stopped by Carlisle.

"No, you know exactly why," stated Carlisle.

"Dad, I…" said Cade.

"Now!" exclaimed Carlisle still to low for any human to hear.

Shit, thought Edward he's pissed. He looked at his brothers and shook his head.

With that shake the boys realized they'd been caught.

Carlisle watched as his sons sighed and walked down the row into the aisle. They knew they were in trouble; he hadn't brought them to a game for them to pull something like this he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_Can you guess Cade's power…it should be obvious at least I hope it is…_

…_please review…thanks…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Disappointed

**A/N: **Okay here's the next part. I finally decided to just post it since I've been changing it so much. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. It's kind of short but every time I tried to make it longer it came out awful.

******Kudos to those who guessed Cade's powers as telekinesis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bonding Gone Wrong**

**Part 5: Disappointed**

By the time they'd made it home, Carlisle had managed to calm down. He was still upset over what had happened but he wasn't seething mad like before. He looked over at his sons who were sitting quietly on the couch.

"When I decided to spend the day with my sons I didn't think it'd end up like this," started Carlisle.

"Dad…." started Edward only to be stopped as Carlisle continued.

"Not only did Cade disobey me about misusing his telekinesis but I'm sure the three of you helped. I did not put this day together so it could not only end early but also end with me having to deal with the four of you," said Carlisle.

"I'm sorry," whispered Cade.

"That game was being televised. What if someone would have noticed? What do you think would have happened then?" questioned Carlisle.

"Come on dad, it happened to fast for any human to notice," complained Emmett.

"What if someone recorded the game and went over it frame by frame, would they notice then Emmett?"questioned Carlisle.

"Probably," muttered Emmett.

"Besides, you know better than that Cade not only did you risk yourself, you risked this family by behaving so irresponsibly. This isn't the first time you've misused your telekinesis and I've warned you about it, haven't I?" lectured Carlisle.

"Yes, I'm sorry," whispered Cade.

"I'm pretty sure this was your idea Emmett. When are you going to realize that behaving so foolishly can have serious consequences? " Carlisle continued to lecture.

"Sorry," said Emmett.

"Jasper, I'm certain you helped convince Cade to go along with it. I'm right aren't I?" asked Carlisle with a look at Jasper. He shook his head when his son nodded at him, admitting his guilt.

"Edward…" started Carlisle only to be stopped by Edward.

"I know dad, it was wrong. We shouldn't have done it," said Edward.

"You're right you shouldn't have. It was dangerous and irresponsible and now I'm going to have to deal with this," said Carlisle.

"You can just let it slide," said Emmett hopefully.

"We promise to never do it again," said Jasper.

"I'm not letting it slide and I've heard those promises before," said Carlisle as he eyed his sons who at the moment found looking at the floor very interesting.

Carlisle sighed. He'd never had to punish all four of them at the same time he thought sadly. He hated to do it but it was his responsibility to protect his children even if it was from their own foolishness. What they'd done today by risking exposure was not only foolish but dangerous.

"Jasper, Edward and Cade find a corner now," said Carlisle as he watched his sons go wide-eyed and look at each other.

"Now!" demanded Carlisle.

There was a rush of movement as the three boys quickly moved to do as Carlisle asked.

Carlisle looked at Emmett who was still sitting on the couch, might as well get it over with he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Emmett

**A/N: **Okay here's the next part, finally. It took me a while after being sick to get back into my writing groove. I didn't want to rush it and have it turn out wrong. I hope no one is disappointed with it. Hopefully the next part will be up before Friday but don't hate me if it's not. I'll do my best.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning: **This chapter contains spanking of teenager.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bonding Gone Wrong**

**Part 6: Emmett**

Emmett watched as his brothers all made a mad dash for a corner. They were busted and they knew it. It looked like he'd be first he thought. He hated the idea of it happening in front of his brothers, all of them. But it looked like it was. He knew it'd been his idea and he'd talked the others into it. Not so much Edward and Jasper but Cade. For all intent and purposes he was the little brother that wanted to please his older brothers and he'd taken advantage of it.

He watched as Carlisle sighed and sat next to him quickly pulling him over his lap. Emmett knew Carlisle hated to punish them but he wouldn't hesitate to do so when he felt it necessary. That was something he'd always admired about his vampire father.

"We've been over this before Emmett, haven't we?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, I know it was wrong. I shouldn't have pressured Cade to misuse his powers," I said with as much muster as I could considering I was over my fathers lap.

"No you shouldn't have you know better Emmett and I will not be disobeyed like that again," said Carlisle sternly.

"Shit,' I hissed as the first smack landed painfully. It looked like Carlisle was done talking.

I was going to take it and not make a sound. I didn't want my brothers to think I was wimp. I wouldn't make a sound, I kept telling myself. But after a few more painful smacks, it didn't look like I'd be able to.

Smack after smack fell and I was doing my best to hold it together as the fire in my backside intensified. I shut my eyes closed tight and a low moan escaped through my lips as a rather painful smack found its target. I couldn't take it, I started kicking my feet and squirming to get lose.

It did me no good, Carlisle had me tight in his grasp as he continued to deliver smack after smack. Suddenly, I found my self shifted slightly as Carlisle raised his right knee exposing my sitting area.

"Awww," I wailed unable to hold it back any longer as my sit-spot was thoroughly dealt with. I howled as smack after painful smack fell until I just stopped struggling and gave in to the pain. I lay limply over Carlisle's lap and sobbed openly.

I suddenly found myself sitting on my father's lap, my backside hanging of his lap as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Shhh, it's over Emmett, calm down son," said Carlisle as he rubbed my back and comforted me. I gave in to the comfort as I wrapped my arms around him and cried tearlessly. After a few minutes I quickly pulled away and stood up.

"I'm okay, its fine," I said slightly embarrassed at wanting my dad to hold me like some little kid especially in front of my brothers. I had a reputation to uphold I thought as I glanced over at them.

"I see," said Carlisle. He seemed to realize what my concern was as he shook his head and sighed.

"Very well, take Jasper's place," said Carlisle sadly.

I nodded at him as I made my way over to the corner were Jasper was. As soon as I was within reach Jasper turned and looked at me. Nothing could hide the panicked look on his face. He knew he was in for it if possibly more than me. He'd been warned about using his "gift" to persuade people to do his bidding.

I watched as Jasper walked over to our father. Carlisle gestured at him to sit down on the couch and Jasper did so. Sensing I was watching Carlisle looked over at me and pinned me with a look. I knew that look and I quickly turned around and stared at the corner as I rubbed at my still smarting backside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_review……review...please…._


	7. Jasper

**A/N: **Okay here's the next part, finally. It's in Jasper's POV so I do apologize if there's any confusion. Not making any promises on when the next part will be posted but I'll do my best. I'm swamped with work and the next few weeks are going to be the worst so I'll do my best to give Edward's POV as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This contains spanking of teenage vampire

**Bonding Gone Wrong**

**Part 7: Jasper**

I'd just listened to my father deal with my brother. It'd been hard to stand there in that corner and listen to the loud smacking and Emmett crying and now here I was waiting for my turn. I tried desperately to calm myself but it did no good. I couldn't control the emotions that ran through me as I thought about what was about to happen. I slowly looked over at Carlisle, golden eyes met mine.

"Jasper, I need you to calm down son," I heard Carlisle say.

I sighed when I realized that my emotions were also affecting everyone else in the room. I took some deep breaths and resigned myself for the inevitable.

"Good that's it calm down," I could hear Carlisle saying.

I once again looked at Carlisle and sighed. He nodded slowly as I calmed down as much as possible considering my predicament.

"All right then," I heard Carlisle say.

"Yes," I muttered.

"We've been over this before Jasper. I don't appreciate nor will I condone your actions," said Carlisle.

"I know," I said quietly.

"The issue of you using your powers on others to get your way has been discussed, as it not?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," I answered quietly as I hung my head.

"I also warned you about doing it again," said Carlisle.

"Yes," I said.

"Then I suppose we should get this over with," said Carlisle with a sigh.

I sighed and stood up. I pulled slightly back when Carlisle reached for my jeans. No, no way, I thought, I'm not getting spanked bare, no way.

"Carlisle, please not…not bare," I pleaded not caring that my brothers heard me begging.

Carlisle reached out for me again to quickly for me to avoid his grasp. Before I knew it I was face-down over his lap with my jeans and undergarments at my knees.

"I don't enjoy doing this but you've been warned about misusing your powers and that little prank you boys pulled put this family at risk," said Carlisle sternly.

I hissed as he began swatting me. I squirmed as I tried to avoid the painful smacks that were quickly setting my bottom on fire.

"Oww…please….I'm sorry…oww…" I cried as I continued to struggle. I reached back and tried to block the smacks with my hand.

"Jasper," warned Carlisle as he smacked my hand away.

"Sorry," I cried as I pulled my hand back. Suddenly the pain seemed to intensify as I felt hard smacks start to land on the back of my thighs.

"No, please not there…I'm sorry…owww, no…" I cried desperately trying to squirm off Carlisle's lap.

Carlisle tightened his grip on me and pulled me up towards him. The assault on my backside continued as I kept struggling.

"Owww…" I sobbed as I gave up my struggle and gave in to the pain in my bottom. I continued sobbing not realizing that the smacks had stopped.

"Shhh, calm down son," said Carlisle as he rubbed circles on my back.

Carlisle then pulled me up and fixed my clothes. I hissed as my clothes made contact with my burning backside. Next thing I knew I found myself wrapped in his arms. I buried my head into his neck and clung on for dear life.

"Shhh…it's over son," said Carlisle as he slightly rocked me as if trying to sooth me.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Shhh…everything's forgiven," said Carlisle.

I could feel his love and concern for me as he continued to hold me and rock me slightly. I slowly started to calm down and my sobbing turned to low whimpering. Suddenly, I felt the tension and slight fear coming from the other side of the room. I slightly turned my head and looked over at my brothers.

"I'm okay now," I said quietly as I slowly pulled away from him reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" asked Carlisle quietly.

I nodded as I sighed and smiled slightly at him. He sighed as well and looked over at my brothers. That was my cue, I thought. I nodded once more and started to walk over towards my brothers. As I reached them Edward turned and started walking towards our father. As he passed me he smiled slightly but I could feel his apprehension and panic. I quietly placed myself in Edward's spot and sighed as I reached back and tried to rub the soreness from my bottom. I suddenly felt bad from my brother who was about to have his backside set on fire.

_review……review...please…._


	8. Edward

**A/N: **Okay here's the next part, finally. I changed it so many times that I just decided enough was enough. It's told in Edward's POV, so sorry if there's any confusion.

**Thanks for the great reviews, they keep it going**

**Bonding Gone Wrong**

**Part 8: Edward**

I'd stood as quietly as possible trying to block out the thoughts of my father and Jasper, just like I had done when it had been Emmett. But nothing could shut-off my ears as I listened to the spanking going on behind me. I suddenly heard _"please let him tire out before it's my turn" _and turned towards Cade as he leaned his head against the corner, his eyes shut tightly. Even after more than forty years it was still hard to accept that I could hear Cade no matter what, I had no way of blocking him out like I did the rest. And at this very moment I couldn't agree more with him, despite the knowledge that our vampire father wouldn't _tire out_ I could still hope couldn't I?

I could hear the quiet mumbling and slight crying as I heard dad comforting Jasper. Won't be long before it's me, I thought. I should have known better, all of Emmett's plans always backfire in one way or another. But it had been fun and it'd been a while since I'd just let go and enjoyed myself. That was then and this is now and what was about to happen wouldn't be fun in the least bit, I thought.

"_I suppose its Edward's turn."_

At hearing this stray thought coming from my father I turned and almost bumped into Jasper as he passed me to take my place. I smiled slightly and kept walking. I could hear Jasper's thought and smiled despite my apprehension, on fire indeed.

I stopped when I reached my father. I heard him sigh slightly before he addressed me.

"Edward, we've…"

"I know dad, it was wrong, you've warned us before and we know better. Can we just get it over with?" I said as I looked at my father.

"Very well, but you understand that…"

"I understand, trust me I do," I said interrupting him once more. I knew what he was going to say and just wanted to get it over with. I heard him sigh once more.

"Very well," he said before reaching out and pulling me over his lap.

Despite the numerous times that I'd found myself in this position, I couldn't help the slow panic that over took me or the loud gasp I let out as the first smack fell.

He wasted no time and as the smacks continued to fall I could feel the small fire starting to build up in my backside. As the smacks continued the fire intensified and the struggling began.

I tried uselessly to avoid the smacks and when I felt I couldn't take it anymore, I tried to get up pushing myself of my father's lap rather forcefully. The good it did me. He tightened his grip on me and slightly put more pressure on the hand holding me down before he really started smacking.

"No…..please….ahhhh…" I cried at the harder smacks. It did no good. My backside now felt like an inferno. No matter how I moved, bucked or shifted my body I couldn't get away from the painful smacks.

_Edward. _

I heard my fathers' silent reprove. I seized my struggling instantly.

"Ohh…I'm sorry….dad….no more…" I cried remorsefully.

"Shhh…" I could hear my father say as he rubbed my back. I hadn't even realized he'd stopped, until I felt him trying to comfort me.

I never understood that. How could he blister my butt one minute and the next be all comforting and soothing?

"Because you're my son and I love you. It may be my unpleasant duty to help you realize the error of your ways but it doesn't mean I love you any less."

I heard him say as he lifted me up and pulled me into his comforting embrace. I didn't know how he did that. Sometimes I wondered who was the mind reader?

He continued to hold and comfort me until I regained control of myself. I almost lost it again when I felt his concern and love for us.

"It's going to be fine Edward." I heard him say. I could feel his concern over me breaking down once more.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry dad. I know it's hard…" I started mumbling.

"It's okay Edward. It's an unpleasant fatherly task that I've learned must be delivered on occasions to my little vampire children," he said smirking slightly.

If it wasn't for the fact that I had just had my backside set on fire, I'd have something to say about being referred to as a "little vampire child." The only one of us who fit that description was Cade, I thought. I turned to look at Cade and heard my father sigh. I suppose that was my cue to let him deal with the last one of his "little vampire children" I thought.

"I'm fine now," I said as I pulled away slightly from him.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, someone is starting to panic," I said as I gestured towards Cade.

My father nodded at me as I slowly made my way towards my brothers.

When I reached Cade, I tapped him on the shoulder. "Your turn," I said softly.

"No," I heard him mumble so low that I was sure no one else had heard him.

"Cade," I heard my father call.

I saw the panicked look on Cade's face and realized instantly what his intent was as I watched him make a mad dash towards the kitchen. It did him no good. I watched as our father snatched him up. I watched Cade start to struggle in his arms. I winced when one of Cades kicks hit our fathers' thigh and one of his arms got him in the face.

_Edward_

I heard the mental scold and quickly turned around to face the corner. What was Cade thinking? He was just making it worse for himself I thought.

_review……review...please…._


	9. Cade

**A/N: **Okay here's the next part. I managed to get it done sooner than I thought. It's told in Cade's POV and makes reference to "Of Jackets and Endearments," (when Carlisle is talking to Cade) so sorry if there's any confusion.

**Thanks for the great reviews**

* * *

**Bonding Gone Wrong**

**Part 9: Cade**

_Please let him tire out,_ was all I could think about as I leaned into the corner eyes closed. I'd had to listen to him deal with Emmett, Jasper and now Edward. It was horrible. I knew from the beginning I would be last. It had been me after all that had disobeyed him and used my powers recklessly. I wanted out, I didn't want this. I knew I had done wrong but I didn't want to get …to get…no I needed to go.

"It your turn."

I jumped at Edward's voice next to me. I hadn't heard him approaching.

"No," I replied quietly. I didn't want it to be my turn. I wanted out of here.

I heard Carlisle call me and in that instant I decided that maybe just maybe I could out run him. I turned and ran as quickly as possible towards the kitchen door. I was reaching out for the door when I found myself airborne. As soon as I realized I was in Carlisle's arms, I kicked, squirmed and did everything in power to get loose. But it was a futile attempt.

I continued to struggle as he sat down with me still in his arms. I thought I heard him grunt when my hand connected with his nose. I felt him shifting me around and intensified my struggles. Despite my attempts I found myself face down over his lap.

"You know how I feel about theatrics."

I heard him say before I felt his hard hand come down hard on my backside. It was going to be bad, those hard smacks he was dishing out were the ones he usually saved till the end, not the beginning, I thought.

"Owww…" I cried. I was surprised when he stopped and pulled me up.

"Now, are you ready to accept the consequences your behavior today?" asked Carlisle.

"What? I thought…" I said surprised.

"That was a prequel of sorts, courtesy of your theatrics. We haven't even started on the consequences regarding your behavior today," said Carlisle as he reached out and unfastened my jeans.

"No, please…" I said as I started to take a few steps back, only to have Carlisle grab my arm as he halted my retreat.

"Yes, we've been through this before. Our powers are not toys and they should be used responsibly. I've warned you countless of times about misusing yours. You are going to learn to heed me little boy, I'll make sure of that," said Carlisle sternly as he pulled my jeans and underwear down before pulling me over his lap once more.

I gripped his leg for support and shut my eyes tight at the inevitable. I whimpered when I felt the first burning smack fall on my already burning posterior.

"Owww….please…no more….sorry….owww…." I cried out as the burning smacks became too much for me. I started squirming around trying to avoid the painful smacks. It did no good it soon felt like I had a bonfire going on back there and nothing I did was going to stop it.

"Please……owwww…..dad…ahhhh…daddy I'm sorry…" I cried out as the fight left me defeated over my father's lap. I just gave in and cried. Cried at the pain in my backside and at the knowledge that I'd disappointed my father and put him in a position he hated being in.

"I hope I never have to repeat this lesson," I heard my father say before he tipped me slightly forward. I cringed, I knew what was coming, the end but most painful part of my spanking. "OW!" I cried loudly as five hard burning smacks were delivered to my sit-spots.

"Shhh…little one…shhh," I heard my father's comforting words as he gently pulled my underwear and jeans back on.

"Oww…" I cried as the jeans made contact with my burning posterior.

I was gently stood up and engulfed in my father's arm. I buried my head in his shoulder as he continued to sooth me. "It's over little one your forgiven." I could hear him saying as he rubbed my back slowly.

"Daddy," I cried as I clung to him tightly.

"It's going to be fine…shhh…calm down…" he said as he continued to sooth me. It wasn't long before I managed to get my crying under control.

"I hope never to have to teach this lesson again, but I will if necessary, understand?" asked my father as he adjusted me so we were face to face.

"Yes, I understand," I said quietly as he put me down. I heard him sigh and shake his head as he looked at me and then at my brothers who were still facing corners.

* * *

_...I know it's short but it told what it had to tell..._

…_reviews make the world go round…so review…._


	10. Carlisle

**A/N: **Okay, here's the next part. It's told from Carlisle's POV, hope there's no confusion.

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, it means a lot**

* * *

**Bonding Gone Wrong **

**Part 10: Carlisle**

I looked down at Cade's remorseful face and then turned to look at the others who were still facing the corner. I sighed, there shoulders were slumped and at least one of them was still rubbing at his backside. I hated what I'd done but I understood it was necessary. I might not enjoy it but it was my fatherly duty to protect my children and help them see the error of their ways.

"Boys," I called out.

I watched as my sons assembled themselves in front of me all looking subdued.

"You are confined to your rooms for the rest of the evening. When your mother returns you will each explain yourself to her. Understand?" I said.

"Do I have to? whined Cade at the prospect of telling his mother anything.

"Yes, now go," I said.

I watched the four of them ascend the stairs. Cade hadn't been the only one to show concern over telling Esme. I'd seen the wide-eyed looks the other three had given me. Esme loved her children dearly and tolerated a lot from them but the boys knew their mother wouldn't be happy about their behavior. She'd have plenty to say to them.

I grinned at the memory of the last time she'd dealt out one of her lectures. It had been Jasper and Edward that time. I'd spanked them both for mouthing-off to me. When she'd found out she'd sat them both down in the kitchen and lectured them for over two hours on respect and inappropriate language. Then she'd had them sit there and write an apology letter to me. She hadn't let them up until she'd been satisfied with said letters. I was smiling as I sat down in my study; I was recalling Esme's explanation as to why she'd had Jasper and Edward do that.

_Flashback:_

"_Why?" I asked Esme as I tightened my grip on the letters my sons had presented me._

"_Why what?" asked Esme._

"_Why did you have them write these? You know they've been punished," I asked her._

"_Yes, I'm well aware that you spanked them. But tell me this Carlisle what would they had done had I not done what I'd done?" asked Esme._

"_Esme…" I started only to be cut-off by my wife._

"_Carlisle, they heal fast, you know that. We'll if you think for one minute that I was going to allow them to heal that fast after I've warned them myself about their language and disrespect you would be severely mistaken. How comfortable do you think it was for them to sit on those hard kitchen chairs?" asked Esme knowingly._

"_I see," I said smiling slightly._

"_I'm not being cruel. But they've been warned. I wanted the lesson to stick," said Esme defending her actions. _

"_I'm sure it did darling. You are correct to assume that having to sit on an already aching backside must have been truly uncomfortable," I said._

"_Oh, it was, believe me it was. You should have seen the look on their faces when I told them to sit," said Esme smiling slightly._

_End of Flashback…_

Oh, yes the boys were not looking forward to telling Esme. They knew she'd have something to say.

I sighed once more as I flipped through the documents on my desk, not really seeing them. I couldn't help but feel saddened over what had occurred. What had started out wonderful had ended disastrous.

Some part of me realized that what I'd done was necessary; my sons had to learn that I won't excuse or allow such irresponsible behavior. But the other part of me, the part of me that condones violence of any type was belittling myself. No matter how many times I found myself in this predicament it never got easier to handle. One would think I'd be use it by now, it had been almost one hundred years since I'd taken on the role of a father. But I suppose one can never get used to such unpleasantness.

"What happened?"

I looked up. Esme was standing in front of my desk. I suppose I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I'd failed to notice her arrival.

"Let's just say that my day didn't quite turn out as I had planned," I stated as she sat down quietly waiting for me to tell my story.

* * *

…_reviews make the world go round…so review…._


	11. Esme

**A/N: **Okay, here's the next part, finally. It's told from Esme's POV.

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, it means a lot**

* * *

**Bonding Gone Wrong **

**Part 11: Esme**

When I'd walked into the house I'd realized immediately something was wrong. It was too quiet; my house was never this quiet, especially since I knew that Carlisle and the boys were back. Alice and Rosalie had decided on shopping after our fun filled day at the spa. I would have joined them but a part of me was sure that I was needed at home. This quietness in a house with three teenagers and one child was all the confirmation I needed. Something had happened, I thought and with such a quiet house I was sure I knew what it was.

I slowly walked into Carlisle's study. He was sitting at his desk and he appeared to be lost in thought. The look on his face and his body language told me all I needed to know. Something had happened, something that had led Carlisle to discipline one of the boys. After all these years I could tell just by looking at him when he'd disciplined one of our children.

I realized instantly that my assumption at being needed at home had been correct. Carlisle always had a hard time dealing with having to discipline one of our children. He wouldn't hesitate to do so but that didn't mean he enjoyed doing it, what parent did?

"What happened?" I asked quietly trying not to startle Carlisle. I knew he hadn't heard me come in.

"My day didn't exactly turn out as I had planned," I heard him say.

"What happened?" I asked again as I sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Your sons decided that disobeying me about the misuse of powers was a good idea," I heard him state.

"What did they do? Who was responsible?" I asked.

"It was all of them Esme. All of them," he said sadly.

"All of them?" I asked. Surely not all four them I thought.

"Yes."

"What did they do?" I asked once more as I sat back and listened to him recount the days events.

I walked out of Carlisle's study, angry and disappointed. Angry that my boys had done such a thing and disappointed that they'd put their father through something like that. Oh, those boys were going to hear from me, I thought.

"Kitchen now!" I exclaimed as I walked down the hallway into my bedroom. I knew they'd overheard Carlisle and me in the study, so I had no doubt they knew what I wanted. They had better be in the kitchen when I got their I thought.

Fifteen minutes later after I had given myself ample time to calm down. I walked into the kitchen. I was greeted with the sight of my four sons standing around the kitchen.

"Sit," I said as I pointed at the hard wooden chairs. I watched as they all gulped and reluctantly sat. They knew better than to argue with me over this; they'd each learned that lesson the hard way.

I walked around the table as I prepared myself to give my sons a piece of my mind on the events that had occurred. I watched as they squirmed slightly, apparently they weren't _healed _yet, I thought.

"Care to tell me what the four of you were thinking?" I asked.

All four of them avoided eye contact; as a matter of fact they seemed to be finding the kitchen table more interesting.

"I asked a question. Explain yourselves," I said as I looked at them.

Once again all I got was silence. I was debating hauling one of them up and giving him a few smacks so that my sons realized I was serious, when suddenly Edward spoke up.

"We asked Cade to use his powers," rushed Edward quickly.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"The game sucked and we wanted it to be fun," said Emmett.

"Were sorry," said Jasper.

"You four know better than to misuse your powers. Especially for something like that, don't you?" I said.

"Yes," mumbled all four of them.

"You disobeyed your father and me on the misuse of powers. You recklessly endangered this family in doing so. You ruined a day your father has been looking forward to by putting him in a position he hates being in. I hope you four are happy!" I said.

"We said we were sorry," whispered Cade.

"Sorry! Sorry, doesn't even begin to cut it, young man…"

**Forty-Minutes Later…**

"You four need to think of a way to make amends for this. As a matter of fact you can start by apologizing to your father and you know what I mean by that don't you?" I said to the four solemn boys.

I watched as all four nodded at me, as I passed out the paper and pencils to them.

"Start," I said.

"Mom," whined Emmett.

"Don't even try it. Start!" I said sternly.

I watched as all four quickly started. They knew better than to upset me at a time like this. I leaned back on the counter and watched as they wrote. I wasn't letting them up until I was satisfied with what they had to say.

"This fucking sucks," I heard one of them mumble. If it hadn't been so quiet I might have missed it. I quickly walked into the laundry room grabbed what I needed and headed back into the kitchen. I walked over and pulled Emmett's chair back.

"Mom, mom, I'm sorry," pleaded Emmett.

"You know how I feel about such language," I said as I opened the soap and stuck in Emmett's mouth.

"Ahhhh," muttered Emmett the moment the bar of soap was in his mouth. A mouth full of soap was bad enough but to a vampire it was torture.

After a few minutes I reached over and pulled the bar of soap out of Emmett's mouth.

"It'd better not happen again," I warned him as he shook his head and attempted to get up.

"No, finish that letter," I said as I pushed him back down into the chair, eliciting a low yelp from him.

**1 Hour Later…**

"All right back to your rooms," I said as I held the letters in my hand.

It wasn't just the risk of exposure or the misuse of powers that bothered me. It was that they'd ruined a day that Carlisle had been looking forward too. Carlisle who didn't get to spend as much time with his children as he wanted to and always cherished the time he got to spend with them. He might have spent time with them today but certainly not doing what he'd intended.

At least my day at the spa had progressed without any problems I thought. I just hoped those boys figured out a way to make amends to their father.

* * *

…_okay I had some trouble finishing Esme's part. I'm not entirely satisfied with it but I think it hits what I wanted it to say. Hopefully the next part should be easier to put together…_

…_reviews make the world go round…so review…._


	12. Making Amends: The Discussion

**A/N: **Here's the next part finally. I know it's short but I went back and forth with it so much that finally decided to leave it as is. It should wrap-up in two to three more posts. At least that's the plan. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot and keep this story going.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

* * *

**Bonding Gone Wrong **

**Part 12: Making Amends: The Discussion**

"Come in," said Cade quietly when he heard the quiet knock on his door.

"Hey," said Edward as he walked in quickly followed by Emmett and Jasper.

"Sit down," said Cade as motioned at the bed.

"You're kidding right?" exclaimed Jasper.

"Dude, you're insane if you think I'm going to sit down. I'm standing for the same reason you are dumbass," said Emmett as he leaned against the dresser.

"Well?" questioned Cade as he looked at his brothers. They had to have a reason for being here he thought.

"Yes, yes we do. It's just that we have to find a way to make it up to Dad. You know we ruined his day and well we owe him that much," explained Edward.

"We have to make amends to him," said Jasper.

"But what can we do? I mean we ruined a day he'd planned for months," said Cade.

"It wasn't about taking us somewhere. It was about him spending time with us. Quality time with his sons not so much about the trip itself," said Edward.

"Well then, the question is what should we do to fix this?" questioned Jasper.

"Well? Cade and Jasper are the ones that really screwed up so they should be the ones to figure it out," declared Emmett.

"What?" asked Cade surprised.

"Well it was Jasper and you that broke the_ powers_ rule. So it should be the two of you who come up with something," said Emmett.

"It was your dumb idea to begin with," stated Cade.

"But you're the idiot who actually went through with it," retorted Emmett.

"Jasper influenced me to do it," said Cade quickly.

"Hey, I didn't force you," said Jasper.

"Stop, we all played a part in it and we should all figure something out," said Edward putting a stop to the blame game.

"Fine," mumbled Emmett and Cade simultaneously.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jasper.

"That is the million dollar question," stated Edward.

"What ever it is, it'd better be good," said Emmett.

"We have a lot to make up for," stated Jasper.

"We sure do," said Cade as he looked at his brothers who all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_…let me know what you think…please review…_**


End file.
